


Carla's Journal: Memories

by EastIsUp311



Series: Carla's Journal [1]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastIsUp311/pseuds/EastIsUp311
Summary: Banditosona:Carla finds a journal from four years ago and recounts her first Dema run.
Series: Carla's Journal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840783





	Carla's Journal: Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> This is the first time I've ever posted on here, but I thought this would be a good format to write (instead of just on Tumblr).   
> I hope you enjoy! There's a whole world of a story based on the idea of Trench and how the Bandito camps work.

I thought that amongst the past four year, the chaos of the migrations we Forest Banditos had to make, and out of my own clumsiness that I'd lost the journal Grandpa Bailey gave me on my sixteenth birthday. It's the only handcrafted birthday gift I've ever received, save a few bead bracelets from the orphans I take the closest care of. Surprisingly, all the pages are dry.

Sadly, only one page has the scribbles of my teenage thoughts on Bandito living. It's so funny to see how things have and haven't changed. Ugh! The writing on what me and my best friend, Mandi, did that day is so weird. "We spent most of the day spying on Rowen."? Oh my gosh. It feels so strange to hear that back after we've been good friends with him for the past four years and the fact that he's engaged to Mandi now. 

It's strange though that I found this on the anniversary of my first Dema run. Of course, I had the annual nightmare, recounting how everything went wrong. We were scatter and the perfect prey for Bishops. The leaders had broken us first timers into groups, myself under Drisda's leadership making rescues in Scarver's district. It was the toe-curling cry of the vultures, informing us of Rowan's abduction in the Nills district that reminded me of the cold of the city. Before I started running for the entrance of our tunnel, I lost my voice and saw Drisda fall into a glazed expression when a Bishop put his fingers on the side of her neck. 

I shiver every time I think about that run, even though I've been a couple more times since, with a better success rate. Even with my observance of the sunrise to calm my nerves, the thought never leaves me on how it went out of our control.

I'll have to tell Grandpa Bailey, at his tent for orphans about the journal. And to, of course, comfort the kid who had to grow up like me, letting them know we're planning on doing runs for their parents and that they "are the bravest of Banditos". I have to let them have hope out here in Trench, despite the grey skies.   
-Carla


End file.
